Crisis Hours 4 & 5: Mild Retcon
by changingdestiny40
Summary: A slight rewrite of parts 4 and 5 consisting of more than what was given, along with a few changes.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, how are you? For me, I personally enjoyed parts 4 and 5 of ****_"Crisis"_**** and found them both to be excellent and also very respectful towards Oliver in my opinion. Plus I also fully support the merge of some worlds and it's my personal opinion that it, combined with the last two parts of the crossover, are just what the doctor ordered to hopefully reverse most of the Arrowverse's problems, renovate it, and maybe give us all a fresh start.**

**However, after speaking with my fellow authors Bl4ckhunter and Aragorn here, and in addition to my own personal thoughts, I personally feel that the last two parts could use some tweaking. And so that's what this fic's purpose is for. And here we go.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Arrowverse, "****_Crisis"_****, or any recognizable dialogue from the crossover. They're the property of DC, CW, and the showrunners.**

_Crisis Part 4_

The Paragons were in the fight of their lives as Supergirl, the Paragon Of Hope, Earth 96 Kingdom Come Superman, the Paragon Of Truth, the Martian Manhunter, the Paragon Of Courage, the Flash, who was the Paragon Of Humanity, Ryan Choi, the Paragon Of Humanity, Batwoman, the Paragon Of Courage, Lex Luthor, the Paragon Of Intelligence and not exactly a hero, and the White Canary, the Paragon Of Destiny, stood in the dawn of time and battled with everything they had against the army of Shadow Demons attempting to stop them from saving the multiverse.

As the fighting raged, above them on a mountaintop was Oliver Queen himself, reborn as the omnipotent Spectre, fought an intense battle against the Anti-Monitor, or Mobius, striking and blasting him with a combination of his new, spectacular powers and also his fighting skills he'd learned over the years. The Anti-Monitor however, refused to hold back either and it was truly a battle of the fates, Oliver as the epitome of light and restoration while Mobius was the epitome of darkness and destruction.

Eventually the Paragons, in a dazzling array of speed, heat vision, advanced martial arts skills, pure bursts of energy, and other abilities, and especially with the full strength and energy of Supergirl, the Martian Manhunter, and Earth 96 Superman, managed to repel and then eventually subdue the Shadow Demons while Oliver grabbed ahold of Mobius's shoulders and growled, "You have failed this universe!". He next unleashed a blue beam of his very own heat vision from his eyes and pointed it skyward.

The Paragons discussed it among themselves and mainly with Superman's help due to him being the Paragon Of Truth, were able to figure out what Oliver wanted them to do, Lex also seeing where Superman was coming from and to his inner disgust, agreed with him. And so they unleashed their thoughts and wills into the beam above them, Oliver's metaphorical and physical beacon of light, and working together were able to restore the universe.

Oliver however decided to do something different at that moment. Instead of only recreating and rebooting the entire multiverse, he decided to first create two single merged Earths, the first one being a merge of Earth-1, Earth-38, and Earth-77 (_"Black Lighting")_, and the second one a merge of Earth-96, Earth-12 (_"Green Lantern")_, and Earth-DKT (_"The Dark Knight Trilogy"_). That way, his friends could happily co-exist together on one shared Earth while he felt it would also be better if the Earth-96 Superman, the Earth-12 Green Lantern, and the Earth-DKT retired Batman coexisted together as well in order to better protect their worlds, but as one world.

As Oliver continued to create the two single merged worlds with the Paragons help, he suddenly realized a very important issue. If he only merged the respective Earths but not the populations with their doppelgangers together, then the two worlds would have everyone's doppelganger running all over the place and causing confusion and headaches for everyone.

Oliver mentally slapped his forehead over this near screw up and made sure to merge not just the two sets of Earths but everyone on them into both one Earth and one person each on the two new Earths.

Soon, he and the Paragons completed their work, Oliver having seemingly also vanquished Mobius, after which Sara, with Barry's help, raced over to where they found her husband, lying on his back and tragically dying. Seeing him like this, Sara broke down and held tight onto his body, being careful not to aggravate his injuries, as she cried over the man she loves.

"Oliver?", Barry worriedly asked his close friend and big brother figure as the hero let out a few coughs. He after a bit, he managed to speak.

"Sara, my love, I need you to continue watching over our family, over Mia, and also William. And please ensure they won't be separated", he said to his wife tiredly. Sara shook her head at the scene before her, her eyes streaming with tears.

"Ollie, they're going to be fine, we are all going to be fine together alright? You're going to be fine. Please don't do this to me honey please, please don't leave me", she begged him while sobbing as Barry placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. Oliver let out a gasp.

"You did it. You all did", he said to them both, struggling to breath, while also referring to the rest of the Paragons, relived that they'd all succeeded in their hard fought mission. "You all did it".

"Did what? What did we do?", Sara asked him, both herself and Barry mildly confused by Oliver's words. Oliver gave a slight smile in response and stared into the sky above them.

"Just look", he answered them, causing them to follow his gaze upwards and what they saw astonished them. There, in the skies above and surrounded by what sounded like the rumbling of thunder, two glowing orbs were forming and slowly expanding.

"Ollie we saw but what is it?", Sara asked him, trying to figure out what was happening.

"It's two new universes", Oliver explained to her and Barry, excited by what he'd accomplished here.

"It's kinda small for a universe", Barry softly, and in wonder, replied.

"Wait for it Barry", Oliver responded, certain his friends and loved ones would come to appreciate what he hoped would be a wonderful gift for them, and then continued, "It's almost time. Almost time." He waited a bit more, presumably as the two universes took further shape and cemented themselves, and added, "There, you did it", to which Sara placed her hand upon his chest and quickly, yet gently, countered.

"No Ollie, you did it okay, and that's why you gotta come back with us, with me, and I, our children, and the rest of us need you to hang on okay?", she continued to beg him, showing more emotion than she'd ever thought possible. Oliver looked upon his beloved wife sadly.

"Sara this is just what the Monitor said would happen", he said to her while crying a bit, followed by a cough, while Sara kept shaking her head as the tears fell freely from her eyes. Barry, on hearing his friend's words, quickly leaned closer.

"What?", he asked him, wondering what he meant. Oliver smiled.

"It was an end, and now it's a beginning", he explained, and then turned his head towards Barry, the younger man also crying.

"You remember what I told you?", he asked him. Barry nodded slightly in response.

"Dying is the easy part", he answered. Oliver nodded.

"I'm at peace", he said to him, looking mostly content. "You're the real heroes", he further said to him and Sara.

"They're the ones who have to keep going", Barry stated sadly.

"So keep going, don't ever stop", he replied with conviction. "This world, this new, world. It needs both of you". He then turned towards Sara, the love of his life while gently clasping her hand and moving it towards his heart.

"Sara, I'm so sorry that I won't be able to be there for you, and for our children. It is the only thing I regret. But know that I love you. I love you so much, and I love our daughter and William. Thank you so much for making the happiest man on Earth, for giving me all of the love and companionship I could've asked for, and make sure that William and Mia know how much I love them, wish I could've seen them grow up, and that I will always be proud of them.

"And know that I will always be with them, and with you Sara, no matter what. And I hope you will continue soaring, my precious Canary, and will do all you can, alongside our friends, to carry on my legacy."

Sara cried bitterly.

"Of course I will, and know that you'll be in my heart. Always and forever, and I will ensure that our children will always remember you. I love you so much Ollie, and I know in my heart that one day we will see each other again", she responded to him while tenderly caressing his face.

"Yes honey, I believe that as well", Oliver replied to his wife with a warm smile. Sara then leaned downward and pressed a warm kiss to his lips which he did his best to reciprocate. And then, smiling at both his wife and Barry, satisfied that his children would be alright and that the two new worlds were in good hands, he left his body and was transported to the afterlife, where he was reunited with all of his loved ones who'd passed before him, happy and at peace while trusting that his memory would live on forever.

And back on Earth, Sara and Barry kept looking upwards following his passing, observing as the two new universes continued to form, creating what would indeed be a new beginning for all of them.

**To Be Continued**

**A/N I added Earth-96 Superman since it would've been great to see more of him and also for him to be involved in one of the final battles, not just for myself but for others who wanted to have seen more of him. **

**As for merging the worlds of ****_"Superman Returns"_****, ****_"The Dark Knight Trilogy"_****, and ****_"Green Lantern"_****, years ago I had been under the impression that these movies were working towards setting up its own Justice League movie, just like the solo movies within the MCU before the first Avengers movie. I'm not mad or disappointed about it not happening but I think it would've been great to see nonetheless and so that's why I merged the Earths.**

**Plus it might've looked a bit strange to have two Supermen, who don't look like each other, operating on the same Earth.**

**As for the doppelganger thing, if anyone wants to know what I was talking about, please PM me if you want and I'll explain.**

**And now the next chapter and its version of ****_"Crisis Part 5"_****.**


	2. Chapter 2

**And here's chapter two.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Arrowverse, ****_"Crisis"_****, or any recognizable dialogue.**

_Crisis Part 5_

Following the tremendous battle against Mobius, and Oliver's noble sacrifice afterwards, the Paragons, outside of Earth-96 Superman, would find themselves awakening in their own brand new world, a world which they would come to realize was a merged Earth consisting of their 3 formerly separate worlds. In this new world, all of the pertaining heroes, villains, meta-humans, aliens, and sinister organizations all co-existed together and with a merged history of meta-human attacks and alien invasions, among the other histories of their formerly separate worlds.

They would also learn that team ups between each other and other heroes were an almost regular occurrence though they mostly focused on protecting their own cities. There were also other changes that they would be made aware of, both now and for months to come, that would throw them in for a loop.

One of those loops would be the discovery that John Diggle, Oliver's right hand man and one his closest friends, and also a good friend of some of the other heroes, was the Green Lantern of this universe. Even Diggle himself was a bit stunned by his transformation after his pre-Crisis memories were restored by J'onn, along with the memories of the other heroes and their loved ones and core allies, but he easily adapted to this tremendous change in his life, along with the fact that his daughter had also been restored for him alongside his son JJ.

Shortly thereafter, one set of heroes consisting of Barry, Kara, Ray Palmer, Kate Kane, also known as Batwoman, and Mick Rory, also known as Heatwave, would have to work together to stop a rampaging Gorilla Grodd who was storming the streets of the city they were currently in, causing havoc and sending civilians running and screaming for their lives. Even poor Kara was caught by surprise due to having never seen a giant telepathic gorilla before.

The 5 heroes, after having put on some inhibitors to protect themselves from Grodd's psychic attacks, in addition to giving one to Kara as well, worked together and combined their powers and skills to subdue the beast, sending him crashing to the ground and flat upon his back.

Afterwards the civilians who had been fleeing Grodd's rampage, seeing that the danger was neutralized, then stood around and applauded the heroes for their work, some of them asking for selfies with the heroes and right next to Grodd which said heroes gave to them with bemused smiles. Ray however was enjoying himself the most with these selfies.

That evening, the heroes and their allies would discover that the Anti-Monitor had somehow survived the last battle against him and had returned, alongside his army of Shadow Demons who were now launching a major assault against this new Earth, now designated as Earth Prime. They were also going after each Paragon so that they wouldn't be a hindrance to their master's plans.

The following morning, the heroes, unwilling for Oliver's sacrifice to have been in vain and having vowed to protect, honor, and carry on his legacy and protect this new, merged world he'd given them, and consisting of Barry, Sara, J'onn, Diggle/Green Lantern, Kara, Superman of what was once Earth-38, Rene Ramirez/Wild Dog, Kara's foster sister Alex Danvers, Nia Nal/Dreamer, and Kate, fought with all of their might against the villainous demigod while fighting under their shared rallying cry, "FOR OLIVER!". During the battle, and to their surprise, a new black clad hero flew in at that moment and joined in the fight, a hero that Kate especially and Kara immediately recognized.

"Bruce?", Kate asked in amazement, after quickly realizing that this was her Bruce, the good doppelganger of the anti-villainous one she and Kara had encountered, and not having believed she'd see her missing cousin ever again.

"It's me Kate, and yes, I may have retired and disappeared with Selina Kyle years ago to make a new life for ourselves together, but after being in the neighborhood just now and passing by, I happened to come across this battle and knew that I couldn't just let my cousin and her friends fight this alone. And thankfully I had my suit with me.", Bruce answered and explained to her, followed by him unleashing an array of his intense and advanced martial arts skills upon Mobius, raining powerful kicks and punches upon the demigod and throwing batarangs at his legs and flashbangs towards his face, disorienting Mobius a bit but not hindering him enough.

The other heroes found themselves impressed by Bruce's amazing skills and moves as he flew and twirled through the air alongside Kara, Superman, and Diggle during the battle. All of them continued to battle this universal villain who suddenly grew to giant size, towering over everyone there and making things a bit more difficult for them.

Finally though, a weapon which was modified by the combined work of Ray, Nash Wells, and Ryan Choi was delivered by Ray, arriving on the scene as the Atom, to the rest of the heroes and Bruce, following Diggle having wrapped strong, glowing green ropes around Mobius, took the weapon and threw it at the villain, the one who'd annihilated everyone and everything they'd cherished once before and was now threatening to do so again, and it, upon making contact with him, detonated and blew him to smithereens in a dazzling blast of fire, vanquishing him forever.

Once done, all of the heroes looked upon their handiwork, relived and proud that the worst evil they'd ever faced together was no more, and once more, said, but as one, "For Oliver!".

AFLSBLBW

Later that evening, the U.S. President gave a moving speech honoring Oliver post mortem and showering him with praises for stopping the Anti-Monitor and thanking him for his sacrifice, after which she also announced that a giant statue of him as the Green Arrow would be erected for him near the heart of Washington D.C. in his honor. She also had the entire nation take a moment of silence to remember him and they, along with the remaining heroes, did exactly that.

The following morning, in an old Star Labs research facility, the one which had once served as the base of operations against the war with the Dominators some years ago, Sara, Barry, J'onn, Bruce, Kara, Clark, Diggle, Jefferson Pierce/Black Lighting, and Kate, all of them in their uniforms except for Diggle and J'onn, stood together facing Oliver's green suit which was currently encased inside of a glass casing. It had been erected by the heroes as a shrine to remember him. After a bit, John stepped forward.

"I remember when you first recruited me Oliver. At first I didn't respond well and was critical of your mission. But ever since I accepted I've come to realize that it was the best thing that ever happened to me. You gave me purpose man, became like a brother to me, and did so much for me, my family, and for this city. And I'm also so, so very sorry for the times I was self-righteous and arrogant towards you and did not treat you with the kindness and respect you deserved. And I'm sorry that I wasn't with you when you died. However, I promise, from here on out, to honor your legacy always. Rest in peace brother", he said while shedding a tear, struggling to control his grief.

He eventually stepped back and after which Kara was the next to step forward.

"Thanks for saving us Oliver. The world has hope again. I have hope again. I'll never forget you", she said as she stared at his shrine. After she stepped back, Barry was the next one to step forward and look upon the shrine.

"Thanks for believing in me, even when I didn't. You had this way of, bringing out the very best in all of us. I'm gonna miss you man" he said and then stepped back and allowing Sara, the heartbroken widow, to step forward as she gazed intently towards her late husband's uniform, heavy tears streaming down her face while she also held a flaming torch. After a moment of getting her emotions under control, she finally spoke.

"I've lost a lot of people that I love. But I never imagined my life without you in it. You were always there for me my love, for our daughter, and for William, who I love like my own son. And now, Ollie you changed my fate and the fate of our children for the better. You were, and always will be, the love of my life and my greatest love and I promise to love and cherish your memory always. Thank you so much and I love you Oliver, I always have, and always will for the remainder of my days", she said as her voiced cracked a few times, ending with her crying once more.

Afterwards, she used the torch to set alight a small structure which jutted out of the floor and stood in front of her husband's shrine, a structure in the shape of an arrowhead, causing small flames of fire to burst forth, flames that would always burn in his honor if the heroes had anything to say about it.

Following this, Barry shared with his fellow heroes and friends in that room with him, friends both old and new, his new plan for them to create a formal group to continue protecting their new world together while this building would serve as their headquarters if any more potential world destroying dangers arose to threaten Earth Prime. He then unveiled a round table before them with a seating arrangement for each of them.

One seat was for himself and with his emblem on it, a second seat was for Sara and with her White Canary emblem, a third seat was for J'onn and with his Martian Manhunter emblem, a fourth seat was for Diggle and with his Green Lantern emblem, a fifth seat wad for Clark and with his Superman emblem, a sixth seat was for Bruce and with his Batman emblem, a seventh seat was for Kate and with her Batwoman emblem, and an eighth seat was for Jefferson and with his Black Lighting emblem.

Most importantly, Barry awarded a seat for Oliver, post mortem, at the head of the table and with his emblem on it and as a final touch, had painted another emblem of his green arrowhead onto the table's center. His original choice had been a star but he decided that an arrow instead to further honor the memory of his surrogate big brother, would be even better.

The other heroes absolutely loved Barry's idea and went ahead and took their seats, their first, but currently unofficial, meeting now coming to order. And their new, albeit small at the moment, organization, would eventually go on to be known as the Justice League, or the JLA in the future and would protect the world from universal dangers for years to come.

As for Bruce's role, he would remain retired but would always get together with the others whenever he was called during those related emergencies.

**To Be Concluded**

**A/N The reason I made Diggle Green Lantern here was because it would've been great, in my opinion, to see him in that form for this particular crossover, and especially with them having shown other iconic heroes like Superman, Bruce, and the Flash. And I had him also join the Justice League since the Green Lantern is a very important core member of that group.**

**As for Bruce, and unless the showrunners were forbidden from doing so by higher ups, I also think it would've been great to see him, the Earth-1 version especially, all suited up and as the heroic character we remember at least once. Plus, and while I will not presume to speak for anyone else here, it might've also, maybe, made things up to fans who were infuriated by his portrayal in ****_Part 3_****. **

**And he's also a member of the JLA for the same reason I gave for Diggle.**

**As for Beebo, I personally enjoyed that scene but not everyone is into him, and therefore I also wrote this chapter to rewrite that scene for them, replacing him with Grodd.**

**The idea of the statue came to me as another great way to have honored Oliver, and Bl4ckhunter had agreed with me during a recent conversation about it.**

**Furthermore, while Kara was the one to start the mild bonfire in Oliver's honor, I felt that it was more fitting here for Sara to do it instead since she's his widow.**

**Finally, the table for the JLA having an arrow instead of a star in its center was something Aragorn II Elessar had wanted instead and so it was done so here for him.**

**And now the final chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Finally, the conclusion.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Arrowverse or ****_"Crisis"_****.**

_Epilogue_

Oliver Queen stood tall and proud, his surroundings resembling a beautiful garden paradise while behind him stood a majestic replica of the Queen Mansion. He was currently having a blast here in the afterlife and enjoying all it had to offer and to the fullest. Currently he'd decided to take a break from his fun activities and look out beyond the horizons and, with him still possessing the powers of Spectre, he was able to watch as the multiverse surrounding the two merged Earths he'd brought forth was remade. And while most worlds remained the same as during the pre-Crisis timeline, other worlds had been altered and had new landscapes and histories.

He saw Earth Prime and observed all of its changes, present and future. He saw his wife Sara, along with young William and toddler Mia, playing around together in addition to another scene in which both Sara and Nyssa were training the siblings and slowly turning them into powerful warriors. And he saw his children in the future and their now adult friends, along with his teammates and loved ones fighting to protect their gorgeous city which was almost crime free in 2040. He could not be prouder of Mia and William than he was right now.

And he saw the newly formed Justice League that Barry, with the former's wife and others, had built and was touched by the tributes they'd given him.

He next saw Earth-2, which was the second, new merged Earth for the Superman of what was once Earth-96, the Batman of what used to be Earth-DKT, and the Green Lantern from what was formerly Earth-12, all working together and fighting the good fight, that Earth's Bruce having come out of retirement after having traveled throughout Europe with his Selina Kyle, the former thief Catwoman. The four heroes would go on to make up their own version of the Justice League.

He also saw a reformed, but altered, Earth-3 and its resident hero, Star Girl, along with her own team of heroes.

He next saw Earth-19 which housed, among other things, some sort of swamp creature (_"Swamp Thing"_). Okay then, he thought to himself with an amused shrug.

There was also Earth-9 with its own sights and places, all protected by a young but very strong and efficient team of heroes from different backgrounds (_"Titans"_). Oliver could say that he was highly impressed by them.

He also took a look at Earth-21 and observed another team of young heroes currently dancing and frolicking in front of a stately looking mansion (_"Doom Patrol"_). He watched the group with a smile, happy to see how much they were enjoying life.

After a bit, he next moved his focus towards Earth-66 and watched a guy with red shirt, who he recognized as a former hero on his world by the name of Robin, but much older now, having a nice, friendly dinner with a slightly older woman named Diana, the semi-retired Wonder Woman of that world. ("_Batman and Robin 1966" _& _"Wonder Woman 1975"_). The two of them were eating and laughing while commiserating on old times.

After a while, Oliver also took a look at Earth-167 (_"Smallville"_) and chuckled at the scene of that Earth's Lois in the kitchen, having become an expert chef after having struggled with that years in the past, now trying to teach her and Clark's young daughters how to cook, including Clark himself. The poor husband and daughters weren't doing too well and kept making a mess, but Lois was determined to see this through. At least Clark was still enjoying his happy ending.

Oliver also noticed a slight after effect of the Crisis for that world in that its Lex was currently in prison where he belonged. Good riddance, he thought to himself, the Spectre's knowledge having given him plenty of info on that Lex.

Later, he checked out Earth-203 and its triumvirate of all female heroes as they operated in their own version of Gotham, known as New Gotham (_"Birds Of Prey"_). They definitely made for an interesting brand of heroes, he thought.

He also saw Earth-93 and its residents, including that world's Clark and Lois, continuing their work together as investigative reporters while Clark continued to operate as Superman (_"Lois & Clark"_). They were also raising an adopted child of theirs that had been given to them by the people of their universe's New Krypton and had also gone on to have children of their own.

He also took a look at two more Earths, one being Earth-89 and its world's Batman (_"Batman 1989"_) and also Earth-17 with its own unique Flash and Wonder Woman and their own Justice League team (_"Justice League 2017"_). He watched the Flash zooming around while another hero known as Cyborg struggled to keep up, all of it in good fun. And he saw Diana going around and saving the day while training with her Amazonian sisters on her Earth's Themyscira and waving her sword around during the training.

He also saw more Earths as well and observed their comings and goings while all of their heroes were enjoying their happily ever after on their worlds, albeit having to deal with dangerous villains and supervillains trying to disrupt their happiness. Oliver had confidence however that they would be able to handle these challenges and continuing to fight the good fight.

After sometime of observing the comings and goings of the multiverse, Oliver turned and, to his surprise and delight, saw his beautiful wife Sara as she approached him. Up here in the afterlife, time had no meaning, but it was different back on Earth and Sara, after having lived a full, long life over the years and all the way up to her nighties, but still retaining her strength, energy, and vitality, passed away peacefully in her bed at home while her children, Mia and William, along with Laurel 2.0., and the rest of her loved ones were by her side and mourned her loss bitterly.

And now here she was, here in the afterlife, making her way closer towards her husband. Oliver though, unable to wait, ran forward and engulfed her in his arms, the two of them embracing and kissing passionately until they finally separated and rested their foreheads together.

"I missed you so much Sara", Oliver emotionally said to her with tears as he continued to hold her.

"So did I Ollie, but we're together again now and that's all that matters currently", she replied to him while lifting her hand to cup his cheek, taking in the sight before her of the man she loved, looking as handsome as always if not more so.

Oliver on his part also took a moment to take in her form, her blonde hair billowing in the air, and wow was she radiant.

After a moment of taking in each other's presence, Oliver Queen and Sara Lance-Queen held hands and strolled towards the Queen Mansion replica, happy to be together again, assured that their children would continue their work and legacy and would have long, happy lives, and looking forward to creating new memories for themselves in the hereafter.

**The End**

**A/N In regards to ****_"Smallville"_****, and while it wasn't shown, Guggenheim gave reassurance that its universe had returned and that Clark was enjoying his happy ending. And in regards to the change that its Lex was in prison, it was something that Aragorn preferred during a conversation between us about it and his words made sense. **

**In fact, all credit goes to him for my decision to not only make that change for Lex but also to include other restored Earths here than only what was shown in canon and why this chapter exists.**

**As for including ****_"Lois & Clark"_**** and the DCEU, I really would've liked to see a cameo of Gal Gadot's Wonder Woman and also the former's Clark and Lois, having been a major fan of their show. And so this was my way of incorporating them into the crossover.**

**As for why I moved Stargirl to Earth-3 instead of keeping her on Earth-2, it's because it made more sense to me for the second merged Earth to be considered the secondary main Earth, sort of like an Earth-1, or Earth Prime now, and Earth-2 designation.**

**Finally, I'd like to recommend a very funny and entertaining one shot by Aragorn entitled, ****_"How Crisis On Infinite Earths Should Have Ended"_**** for those here who haven't read it already.**

**Have a wonderful day and RIP Oliver.**


End file.
